εїз No necesito promesas εїз
by YuKiKoSu
Summary: Las cosas no van bien entre Hikaru y Kaoru, ¿que pasa si Kaoru comienza a odiar a su hermano? Kyouya comenzará a descubrir nuevos sentimientos hacia la persona menos esperada para el. Mala para los summary's. ¡Entren y lean OuO!
1. Hakujo

¡Hola a todos!, pues verán este es mi primer Fic así que espero les guste y me dejen algunos reviews U. Es un hika&kao (prefiero aclarar, no vallan a haber complicaciones ¬¬).

Les dejo con el primer capi: "_"Hakujo"_

* * *

**_No necesito promesas_**

_

* * *

__capítulo 1: "Hakujo"_

-Ya es de mañana-

El menor de los Hitachiin estaba mirando al sol que comenzaba a iluminar su habitación, sus ojos estaban cansados… pero no tanto como su alma. Los pensamientos que habían invadido su mente por toda la noche regresaron y con ellos aquella presión en su pecho que tenía a cada contacto con su hermano

– _¿qué me sucede?_ -

Su mano acarició suavemente los cabellos de su gemelo provocando el nacimiento de una sonrisa en él.

**Nunca sueltes mi mano Hikaru**

-¿Kaoru?-

El menor se alarmó por completo al escuchar su nombre, retirando en el proceso la mano que antes se posaba en los cabellos del mayor

-¿Ocurre algo?-

-No-

El silencio que siguió luego de esto fue incómodo para ambos; hace varios días que era igual… Hikaru quería hablar, quería saber que era lo que le pasaba a su hermano

-Kaoru yo…-

-Es mejor que nos apuremos, se nos hará tarde-

Hikaru le miró extrañado ¿Cuándo le había comenzado a preocupar el instituto a su hermano?

-es verdad sino Kyouya nos mata-

-Humm-

El rostro de Kaoru se volvió triste _"El Host… todo esto… es culpa del Host club"_ si no estuviera ahí no tendría que fingir felicidad, si no estuviera ahí no actuaría de esa manera Hikaru y él, si no estuviera ahí… no le dolería tanto.

-¡Kaoruuu!- la voz de su hermano le hizo regresar a la realidad -¿porqué miras tanto el espejo?-

Hikaru ahora apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Kaoru haciendo que el último sintiera de nuevo el vacío en su pecho

-……te cargue?-

Ahora Hikaru sonreía aún en la misma posición; Kaoru, quien no había escuchado nada, solo asintió levemente… arrepintiéndose luego de haberlo echo

¿Qué haces¡Hikaru bájame!-

El menor veía con miedo el rostro sonriente de su hermano quien lo sostenía en sus brazos

-te pregunte si bajabas tu solo o querías que te cargara y tu respondiste que si- respondió sin darse cuenta de las lagrimas que amenazaban los ojos de kaoru

-por favor-

**¿Porque duele tanto?**

"_no quiero… tu" _–me haces daño Hikaru-

El susurro no fue escuchado por su hermano quien aún seguía sonriendo hasta que notó una lágrima resbalando por la mejilla del menor, bajándolo rápidamente.

-Kaoru… ¿estás…?-

-Con sueño- respondió bostezando y soltando las lágrimas que permanecían en sus ojos -¿nos vamos?- dijo con una sonrisa a su hermano.

**Solo quiero tu felicidad…**

La clase había pasado lentamente para Kaoru, muy al contrario que ha Hikaru quien se divertía molestando a Haruhi. Ahora ellos tres se encaminaban al Host, el primero con los audífonos de hikaru en sus oídos y los otros dos conversando animadamente.

-Kooooonichiwa- mencionó solo Hikaru quien se extrañó de que su hermano no le siguiera –perdón por la demora- Kyouya únicamente les miró para luego seguir escribiendo

-Ya vamos a comenzar, apúrense- al no tener respuesta de Kaoru agregó –ambos- el menor se quitó los audífonos disculpándose con la única persona que no podía engañar por completo

_-Odio que puedas analizarme tan fácil Kyouya_-

Un montón de muchachas entraron a seleccionar su host favorito haciendo pasar el ambiente calmado por uno alegre y libre de tenciones… o eso sentían los demás.

-¡Ay!-

Un leve quejido alarmó a Hikaru que estaba entablando una agradable, o eso parecía, conversación con las jovencitas que los habían seleccionado.

-Kaoru- menciono mientras examinaba la mano izquierda del nombrado

-No es nada Hikaru, solo… un leve descuido –respondió sonrojándose levemente –_Suéltame por favor, te lo suplico deja…_ Hikaru, no…-

**No lo hagas, no me escuches**

El gemido salió de la boca del menor, Hikaru ahora estaba lamiendo suavemente la herida que le había ocasionado aquella bebida caliente al derramarse sobre su mano

-Siempre te voy a proteger Kaoru- mencionó el mayor mientras acariciaba el rostro sonrojado del nombrado, acercándose cada vez más.

Kaoru rechazó la mirada de su hermano pasándola involuntariamente a donde estaban las chicas emocionadas mirando el espectáculo

–_Todo es una mentira_-

Regresó obligado la mirada hacia Hikaru

-_Un corto teatro para satisfacer al resto-_

El dolor que albergaba en su pecho se fue fundiendo con la cólera y la decepción que empezaba a sentir por parte de su hermano

**¿Porqué me haces daño?... es que acaso ¿me odias?**

-Te quiero- susurró suavemente Hikaru logrando un escalofrío en Kaoru y gran emoción en las muchachas que estaban frente a ellos

-_una actuación más… _Mentiroso- lágrimas volvían a amenazar el rostro del menor _tu no me quieres, solo lo dices para satisfacer a estas estúpidas que pierden su tiempo en este club sin sentido con un presidente imbécil protegido por el ser más frío y calculador de este instituto_ ya no te creo más Hikaru- el mayor solo se le quedó mirando demasiado sorprendido -¿Y ustedes que ven?- preguntó enojándose con las que estaban frente a ellos, dando un sonoro suspiro luego

-Kaoru tranquilo-

**¿No entiendes que me dañas?, me lastima mucho…****estoy cansado de actuar.**

-Suéltame por favor-sus ojos estaban cubiertos de lágrimas sobresaltando rápidamente a Hikaru –Te odio-

Kaoru salió del tercer salón de música dejando a todos en silencio, su hermano había caído al suelo luego de esas palabras ¿por qué se comportaba así¿Porqué…?, las jóvenes ahora intentaban ayudar a Hikaru empeorándolo todo. El ambiente era desagradable, tener que aguantar verlas a cada momento le hacía sentir como si estuviesen en un circo y ellos dos fuesen una más de sus atracciones

-Lárguense- poco a poco se fue levantando mientras miraba con odio a todos a su alrededor -¡Qué hacen aún aquí! VÁLLANSE- las pobres jóvenes estaban asustadas por la reacción del mayor de los Hitachiin.

-Hitachiin-sama-

-¡SOY HIKARU¡¿Tanto tiempo aquí y aún no logras diferenciarme de mi hermano?- la joven que se había animado a hablarle ahora estaba apunto de llorar, irritando mucho más al mayor –sois idiotas-

Kyouya había reaccionado rápidamente cerrando el Host Club y dejando amablemente (XD) afuera a las jovencitas medio asustadas

-Hikaru cálmate- mencionó el que mantenía a flote esta locura llamada Host luego de haber cerrado la puerta

-¿Qué me calme?- la mirada de rencor nació de nuevo en Hikaru -¡Cómo quieres que me calme si mi hermano me odia¡Tú no entiendes!-

Los otros se mantenían al margen de todo esto; Tamaki estaba demasiado sorprendido como para hablar, Honey se había abrazado asustado en Mori quien lo acurrucaba en el sofá y Haruhi no tenía idea de que podía hacer ahora

-Dejo el Host- la voz de Hikaru resonó sacando de sus pensamientos a todos los que se encontraban ahí

-Hikaru…- al momento en que la joven se había atrevido a hablar, él ya había salido dando un sonoro portazo.

* * *

Termineeeeeeeee U, fue todo un problema para poder poner este capi lo bueno es que ya se como hacerlo o.

Cuidense, sigan leyendo y dejen Reviews!!

_Moonsu_


	2. Tameiki

Regresé!!!!!!! o y les traigo el 2do capi pero antes:

Aclaraciones que no hice en el primer capítulo:

1.- lo que va en _cursiva _son los pensamientos.

2.- lo que está en **negrita** pues……son cosas que me parecen deben de ir ahí U

3.-ahhhh y lo más importante……….ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen TT-TT.

Ahora si, leed el fic!!

* * *

**_No necesito promesas_**

_

* * *

__capítulo 2: "Tameiki"_

-¿Cómo pudo haber sucedido todo esto¡Okaasaaaaan! TT-TT- gritaba por todo el lugar el King luego de que los demás se hubieran retirado

_-Esto ya se veía venir Tamaki pero como siempre tú no te diste cuenta- _

_-_no lo se- respondió nervioso el rey de las sombras, si las cosas terminaban como su subconsciente le indicaba todo su tiempo invertido en este club no serviría de nada

–ellos jamás han peleado-

-Ohhh, pero ¿Y lo que paso antes de ir a la casa de Haruhi?-

-Eso fue actuado Tamaki ¬¬-

-¿en serio? O.O- a veces no podía creer lo iluso que era su amigo

-Si- y lo que menos creía era que el, Kyouya Ootori, se diera el tiempo para explicarle y responderle todo lo que preguntase

-_cumplo hasta sus ideas más descabelladas-_

Y era verdad, prueba ferviente de esto era el host club.

-Y ahora ¿que haremos Okaasan?- Y permitir aquella manía de decirle Okaasan… solo hacia que no idease cosas tan rápido como acostumbraba.

-Dejarlos solos _al menos hasta que se me ocurra un buen plan-_

-Pero…- ahí aparecía esa cara de cachorro que ponía cuando quería algo –Kyou-chan wan wan OwO-

-_¿Kyou-chan?_-

Extrañamente este nuevo sobrenombre no le incomodaba en lo absoluto… mas bien le provocaba una sensación agradable

-Como un buen Otoosan debes respetar la privacidad de tus hijos-

-Wan-

-Y yo como buena Okaasan debo asegurarme de que lo hagas-

No sabia que fue lo que dijo pues el rostro de cachorro era inevitablemente manipulante en Kyouya pero, por la mirada confundida y el leve sonrojo que tenia ahora Tamaki no había sido nada bueno

-¿Tamaki?-

-Está bien-

Kyouya se le quedo mirando asombrado, esperaba que comenzara a saltar o patalear, no aquella sonrisa que tenia estampada en el rostro que le hacia verse tan lindo

-_"momento¿pensé que era lindo?... todo esto me está afectando demasiado"-_

-Si Okaasan lo dice yo… lo voy a hacer-

Un tierno sonrojo se apoderaba de los dos jóvenes… aunque más notable era en el rubio.

------------------------------

-¿Has visto a mi hermano?- preguntaba por centésima vez a la servidumbre ese día.

-No joven Hitachiin-

-Ah- siendo esa la misma respuesta que siempre daba -¿Dónde te has metido Kaoru?-

* * *

¿Les gustó?, disculpen si fue algo corto U.u es que hay algunos factores que no me dejan tipear con tranquilidad (madre ¬¬, trabajos U.u).

Como se habrán dado cuenta los nombres de los capis están en japonés (y si no se dieron cuenta ya se los dije XD), el primero (_haruko_) significa confesión y éste (_tameiki_), suspiro.

Gracias a todos lo que me han dejado reviews u, me emocioné U.

Cuídense, sigan leyendo y dejen Reviews!! XD

_Moonsu_


	3. memories

Koooooonichiwaa!!! n-n acá les traigo el 3er capi de esta historia

Las mismas indicaciones que en el segundo, todos los personajes no son míos, los pensamientos van en _cursiva_, bla, bla y más bla.

Ahora si, leed el fic!!

**_No necesito promesas_**

_Capítulo 3: "Memories"_

-Hikaru baka-

La voz se le volvió a quebrar, ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas veces había llorado ese día, la rabia había desaparecido por completo dejando esa tristeza que desde hace buen tiempo había comenzado a sentir.

-y yo lo soy más aún por creer que me querías-

Sus ojos seguían mirando al suelo, sus manos abrazando sus piernas mientras la luz del sol desaparecía por completo dejando todo el lugar en penumbras

-no puedo creer que me haya tragado esa mentira en todo este tiempo-

-_Simplemente porque me gustaba creer en eso-_

Lágrimas salían de sus ojos sin poder evitarlo

_-Sentir que todo lo que hacíamos era verdad-_

**¿Por qué te alejaste de mi lado?**

Los momentos que había pasado junto a su hermano regresaban a su mente jugando con él…

**Te pedí que nunca me soltaras…**

**-**_Te extraño-_

Haciéndole sentir más miserable que antes…

**Regresa conmigo.**

-Hikaru-

-------------------------

-Kaoru…- un sobresalto invadió al mayor de los Hitachiin -¿Dónde estás?- su mano fue instintivamente a sujetar el medallón que tenían en el cuello…

Flash back:

-¿La biblioteca? ¿Éste es tu lugar favorito Kaoru?-

-Si- la mueca de desagrado que tenía el mayor hizo reír a Kaoru –Creo que lo dejé por aquí-

-¿Qué buscas?-

-Aquí está, cierra tus ojos Hikaru-

Él obedeció sin preguntar pero, al sentir las manos de Kaoru en su cuello, no pudo evitar sonrojarse e intentar abrir sus ojos

-¿Qué…?-

-Shhh…, no los abras aún por favor- la petición de su hermano le obligó a quedarse completamente quieto, demasiado nervioso

-_Me estás torturando Kaoru_ –

-Ahora si, ábrelos- Hikaru abrió con miedo un ojos y luego con sorpresa el otro

-_¿Qué a sucedido?_ No hiciste nada-

-Claro que si- respondió el menor tocándole su cuello -¿lo vez?-

-ohhhh……- Hikaru se sintió decepcionado sin poder ocultarlo -¿Solo eso?-

-¿Qué pensa…? Hikaru U¬¬-

-¿yooooo?, na….nada n///n- un suspiro de cansancio salió de Kaoru, dando paso a una agradable sonrisa.

-Es para que siempre me recuerdes- su mirada se volvió más suave… más dulce –para que sepas que siempre estaré a tu lado…aquí-

Fin del flash back

Una idea se le vino a la mente –siempre aquí- repitió sin saberlo mientras corría hacia la biblioteca

**Mantén mi recuerdo vivo…**

**-**_**Kaoru-**_

-------------------------

-neeeeh Takashi-

-Humm-

-¿Tu crees que…?-

-No lo se Mitsukuni-

El pastel que Honey tenía en las manos fue dejado suavemente en la mesa, Mori no sabía como animar a su pequeño primo… hasta que algo le llamó la atención.

-Mitsukuni-

El volteó su rostro hacía donde estaba su primo que en ese momento le limpió con sus dedos el rastro de merengue que tenía en la comisura de los labios.

-Arigatou Takashi- respondió feliz el pequeño (me encanta llamarle pequeño u) mientras se echaba en las piernas de su primo -¿No podemos ayudar?-

La sola mirada dio a entender la negativa en Mori mientras el silencio invadía el lugar

–No me gustaría pelearme así contigo Takashi-

Sus pequeñas manos abrazaron por la cintura a su primo que aún permanecía sentado al borde de la cama de Honey.

-A mi tampoco- respondió el personaje estóico acariciando los cabellos del muchacho y mostrando una particular sonrisa que solo lograba sacar su primo.

¿Qué les pareció? n-n a mi particularmente me ha gustado este capi . .

Gracias a todos aquellos que me dejan reviews u, voy a seguir intentando poner los capis como hasta ahora ¿vale? (Ahora estoy de incógnita en esta compu ¬¬, ya me siento agente 007 XD)

Cuídense y ¡sigan leyendo!

Moon-su


	4. soulless

Gomen nasai TToTT, he tenido contratiempos para actualizar (aunque solo hallan sido dos dias ¬¬) y por eso no he podido poner este capi hasta hoy n-nU

Les explico luego ¿vale?

Espero que este capítulo sea de su agrado non

_

* * *

_

**_No necesito promesas_**

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 4: "Soulless"_

-Ahí estás- la voz paralizó a Kaoru

-_Hikaru-_

-pensé que jamás te encontraría-

El mayor se fue acercando hacia el cuerpo de su hermano lo suficiente como para darse cuenta que había estado llorando

-Siempre estaré a tu lado ¿recuerdas?-

Las manos de Kaoru secaron rápidamente el rastro de lágrimas que aún quedaba en su rostro y una triste sonrisa apareció en sus labios.

-Pensé que te habías olvidado-

-Jamás me olvidaría de algo relacionado contigo Kaoru-

La mano de Hikaru sujetó su barbilla obligándole a verle a los ojos

**Talvez lo mejor sea que te vallas**

-Vete de aquí Hikaru-

**Aún esto destroce mi alma por completo**

-Déjame solo-

-No quiero- respondió el mayor acortando levemente el espacio que los separaba –no me gusta verte llorar –mencionó justo antes de disponerse a besar los párpados de su hermano

**No me des más esperanzas y vete**

-Hikaru…- el nerviosismo que demostraba Kaoru hizo sonreír al mayor quien se deleitaba al tener tan cerca de su hermano –para…-

-shhh…- sus dedos comenzaron a recorrer los labios del menor –déjame estar contigo Kaoru- pidió el mayor mientras lamía los rastros de lágrimas en el rostro de su hermano deteniéndose para mirarlo a los ojos, acercándose lentamente a sus labios.

-¡No!- gritó Kaoru soltándose de su hermano y parándose luego de esto.

-Kao…-

-¡Largo!- la mirada del menor estaba nublada por las lágrimas y su voz sonaba completamente dolida -No estamos en el host para que hagas esas cosas- respondió con el mismo dolor con que había gritado –no tienes necesidad de actuar cuando estamos solos-

-Yo no estaba…-

-¡Suficiente!-

El celular de Hikaru comenzó a sonar

-¿Hikaru?-

-¿Haruhi?-

La mirada de Kaoru se volvió fría al notar las reacciones que estaba teniendo su hermano, sin poder aguantar más tiempo su cuerpo se movió rápidamente hacia su habitación.

-No es un buen momento ahora Haruhi- la voz de la muchacha fue cortada al mismo momento en que el celular era tirado al piso -¡Espera Kaoru!-

--------------------------

-Pero ¡Hika…! _Colgó-_

Haruhi se dejó caer en el lecho de la cama, se había demorado demasiado en decidirse a llamarlo y ahora le cortaba. Había reconocido muy bien su voz y también unos pasos que iban muy rápido

-_Estaba con Kaoru-_

-Bien echo Haruhi- se reprendió a si misma por haberlos interrumpido mientras miraba la foto que tenía en su cabecera- Okaasan…-

* * *

¡fin! del tercer capi, por favor contiuad leyendo n-n 


	5. Tsumetai

Indicaciones de la autora abajo n-nU

* * *

_**No necesito promesas**_

_

* * *

__Capítulo 5: "Tsumetai"_

-¡Kaoru, se nos hará tarde!- era la quinta vez que tocaba su puerta –y ni siquiera se porqué estás así- Hikaru había dormido en su habitación.

-_No lo había echo desde que tenía 6 años-_

O al menos había intentado

-¡Kaoruuuuuuuuu!.

-El joven Kaoru ha salido muy temprano- una de las muchachas se había animado a decirle a Hikaru que lo habían dejado

-_Imposible-_

–discúlpeme Hikaru-sama yo…-

-No importa- él comenzó a bajar hacia su limosina cerrándola de un portazo

–_no puedo creer que me hallas dejado-_

Su rostro triste se convirtió en uno con cólera y desesperación

–Me estoy cansando de esto Kaoru-

---------------------------

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Hitachiin-sama!!!!!!-

La presidenta del salón se dirigía a Kaoru muy amablemente… al menos las otras 15 veces que lo había llamado con anterioridad sin ninguna respuesta… hasta ahora.

-Que quieres- respondió con cansancio el joven mientras desplegaba su vista del libro que tenía en su carpeta

-Eh…… verás…… -

La mirada fría que le había dado Kaoru la dejó sin habla

-Si no es nada por favor retírate y no vuelvas a interrumpir mi lectura con tu chillona voz-

La muchacha se quedó parada ahí mientras Kaoru regresaba a mirar su libro

-_no debí ser tan grosero pero……_-

Eso ahora no le interesaba en lo más mínimo

-Hola Kaoru-

-¿ah?-

Él se volteó sorprendido al notar que alguien lo había identificado, hasta que vio de quien se trataba y regresó su vista al libro que tenía en sus manos.

-Eres tú-

Un incómodo silencio se propagó entre ellos dos

-¿Qué lees?-

La joven Fujioka se había animado a preguntar, intentando entablar una conversación civilizada con el pelirrojo sentado frente a ella

-Un libro ¿Qué, no es obvio?-

La sonrisa interna de Kaoru se agrandó al ver el rostro de Haruhi, quien se había quedado sin habla.

-ehmm si……-

Y otra vez ese incómodo silencio

-Me alegro de que estés mejor, Hikaru se veía muy triste ayer-

-_si claro, mejor…… estoy que reboso de alegría-_

Un bufido resonó de él y Haruhi sintió que su pregunta (o comentario, como deseen verlo) estuvo muy pero MUY fuera de lugar.

-No pienso fingir que estoy bien-

-Kaoru yo…-

-Y mucho menos agradecerte por una preocupación que nunca te pedí-

Haruhi abrió los ojos desmesuradamente al notar la frialdad con la que le hablaba el muchacho.

-Esto no es un asunto que te involucre Haruhi; ahora, si me disculpas, quisiera continuar con mi lectura-

-No le hables así, Kaoru-

Ahí, frente a él, estaba su hermano defendiéndola; un leve rencor comenzó a nacer en el corazón de Kaoru

-_Lo sabía-_

-Yo hablo como deseo, Hikaru- respondió el menor sin despegar sus ojos del libro

-Te estoy hablando¡Kaoru!-

Él sujetó bruscamente por el cuello a su hermano quien solo seguía sin demostrar emociones.

-¿vas a golpearme ahora?-

Hikaru se detuvo en seco al escuchar la voz llena de rencor en su hermano

-Si tanto te molestó discúlpate tú-

Él se soltó al notar que Hikaru no haría mas nada para sujetarlo…… o eso pensaba él.

-¡¿Qué te pasa Kaoru?!- su brazo fue sujetado con fuerza –Discúlpate con Haruhi-

-No-

El menor de los Hitachiin se soltó con rudeza del agarre echo por su hermano para luego recoger sus cosas y salir del aula

-Ah, Haruhi-

La nombrada se volteó rápidamente para verlo

-Ahí tienes a Hikaru, es tuyo-

* * *

Ahora si:

A) Nombres de los capítulos:

1.- Soulless: sin alma (por el cambio que va a provocarse de Kaoru)

2.- Tsumetai: frío (por todo lo que ha ocurrido en el cuarto capítulo)

B) He decidido poner los poscapítulos juntos para que no hallan muchos problemas (además de por la demora). Sinceramente no me gusta que los autores se demoren mucho en actualizar y es por eso por lo cual intento hacerlo seguido n-un

C) Gracias por los review's

D) Les tengo una propuesta, como se me están acabando las ideas para el fic (silbido de mi parte) ¿Qué les parece si me dicen que quieren que escriba?, al menoa para que me den una idea n-nU

Cuidense mucho y espero que les haya gustado

_Moon-su_


	6. Kondō

Konichiwa OuO, estoy retrasada lo sé, lo se U.u pero es que no he podido entrar a la computadora ¬¬ (y es verdad X3)

Gracias por todas las ideas que me han dado, ya estoy escribiendo más (aunque aún no se como debo terminarlo pero…. n-nU)

Espero que al final del fic no deseen matarme (silbido de mi parte XD, es que un amigo que lo leyó casi lo hace U.u) y si quieres pues……….háganlo n-nU

Ahora si, leed el fic!

* * *

_**No necesito promesas**_

_

* * *

__Capítulo 6: "K__ondō__"_

-¡Kaoru espera!-

El mayor de los Hitachiin jalaba del brazo a una extrañada Haruhi quien caminaba sin saber que hacer para liberarse del agarre

-Hikaru, suéltame-

-No, él se va a disculpar quiera o no-

-Pero Hikaru-

Una silueta se divisó en el camino y una melena rojiza a su costado

-Ahí está, Kao…-

Hikaru se quedó helado ¿Qué hacía Kaoru abrazando a Kyouya?

-Kyouya-sempai-

-¡ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI HERMANO!-

Flash Back:

Kaoru se encontraba corriendo luego de haber echo todo aquel espectáculo en el salón

_-¿Porqué me dejaste salir Hikaru¿Porqué no me detuviste?-_

-Itai…-

-Cuidado-

**¿Qué camino debo elegir ahora que no estás a mi lado?**

-Kyouya-sempai- él lo había logrado sujetar antes de que cayese –arigatou- dijo mientras se soltaba.

-Pensé que tenías clases-

-Yo… -

**Si al menos me hubieras dicho como sobrevivir en tu ausencia**

-lamento lo de ayer-

-No importa-

Un corto silencio invadió el lugar, Kaoru miraba a otra dirección mientras sentía que la rudeza se le iba yendo del cuerpo al sentir la mirada penetrante de Kyouya

-¿Quieres hablar?-

El muchacho no respondió hasta que sintió los brazos del pelinegro aprisionando su cuerpo.

-Kyouya-semp…-

-Ahora soy solo Kyouya-

La seguridad comenzaba a invadir el cuerpo de kaoru quien ahora correspondía al abrazo

-_Kyouya-_

**¿Qué debo hacer yo solo en este mundo?**

-¡ALEJA TUS SUCIAS MANOS DE MI HERMANO!-

Fin del flash back:

-¡Hikaru, suelta a Kyouya!-

El mayor que tenía sujetado por el cuello al rey de las sombras ahora se encontraba perplejo

-¿Desde cuando es Kyouya para ti, Kaoru?-

El nombrado se dio cuenta de lo dicho y solo atinó a esconderse detrás de Kyouya, él al notar todo este acontecimiento y predecir lo que ocurriría si no lo detenía rápido se soltó de Hikaru para luego sujetar la mano de Kaoru con firmeza.

-Suelta la mano de MI hermano-

-_solo soy una posesión más... algo tuyo-_

-En primer lugar Hikaru- Kyouya se volteó para mirarlo fijamente –que yo recuerde Kaoru no te pertenece- Hikaru no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando –y en segundo lugar, no vuelvas a gritarme… te arrepentirías-

-¿Me estás amenazando?-

-¡Basta ustedes dos!-

Haruhi se había interpuesto entre los dos jóvenes haciendo que Hikaru se detuviese gruñendo y el sentimiento de rencor volviera a nacer en Kaoru

-_Parece que fueses su dueña-_

-Se están comportando como unos niños, Kyouya sempai nunca lo imaginé de usted-

**¿Tan poco valgo para ti que me has remplazado con tanta facilidad?**

-Eso es muestra de tu poca imaginación Haruhi-

-¡Kaoru!-

El mayor de los Hitachiin no sabía porqué su hermano actuaba de esa manera...y eso le preocupaba demasiado

-_Tu no eres así Kaoru-_

-Vámonos Kyouya- el nombrado sonrió calculadoramente mientras se retiraba con el menor aún sujeto de su mano

-_¿Estoy siendo utilizado?-_ pensaba el pelinegro al observar el rostro de odio que le lanzaba Hikaru

_

* * *

_Continuad n-n 

Moon-su


	7. Verdades

* * *

**_No necesito promesas_**

_

* * *

_

_capítulo 7: "Verdades" _

El tercer salón de música fue cerrado con delicadeza por el joven de cabellos negros.

-Kaoru-

El muchacho que estaba a su costado no pudo hacer más nada que suspirar y mostrar esa mirada llena de tristeza.

-Qué-

-¿Por qué has hecho todo eso abajo?-

-_¿necesito responder eso?-_

-¿Por qué me has seguido tú?-

------------------------------

-Ya me cansé de preguntarle porqué está así-

Hikaru se encontraba caminando en círculos mientras movía sus manos con fuerza

-Hikaru…-

La joven que estaba a su lado no sabía como responderle, todo lo que ocurría era demasiado extraño.

-No lo entiendo¡y desde cuando tiene esa relación con Kyouya-sempai!-

_-Kyouya-sempai-_

Aún recordaba la sonrisa de autosuficiencia que había visto en su rostro, y por qué no… la frialdad que estaba demostrando ahora Kaoru.

-¿Estás seguro que no sabes porqué está así?-

-¡¿TU CREES QUE SI LO SUPIERA ESTARÍA HABLANDO CONTIGO AHORA?!-

La joven no levantó la vista hacia él, simplemente observaba al suelo mientras parecía iniciar un plan.

-Perdóname Haruhi-

-No importa-

------------------------------

-Me abrazaste porqué sabías que venía Hikaru-

Un silencio invadió el lugar

-_Necesito que me respondas, necesito que me digas que…-_

_-_No-

Kyouya se sacó los lentes para poder observar directamente los ojos de Kaoru

-Qué es lo que te ocurre-

-Yo…- suspiró cansado mientras decidía por donde debería comenzar a explicarle.

-_¿siempre tienes que ver tan fácilmente dentro mío?-_

-Me duele mucho Kyouya, mucho más que antes- EL pelinegro le miraba impulsándolo a que continuase –todo ha empeorado, el vacío antes podía soportarlo simplemente con verlo feliz; su sonrisa era la mía, su deseo mi anhelo… no me importaba que él no pensara en mí cuando reía… con su sola felicidad era más que suficiente. Ahora… no se que me ocurre-

------------------------------

-Siempre hemos estado juntos, nunca hubieron secretos entre nosotros y… el sentir que esté con otra persona ahora-

Haruhi veía atenta como Hikaru cerraba los ojos con cólera y algo de resignación

–me hace comenzar a adiarlo-

------------------------------

-Me sentía utilizado, más de lo que había aguantado anteriormente. Antes tenía una leve esperanza de que él sintiera el mismo cariño que yo siento por él pero… todo se esfumó cuando llegó ella-

------------------------------

-¿Qué es lo que he hecho mal?, si al menos me dijese porqué está así, si tan solo… pero no ¡TENÍA QUE ELEGIR A KYOUYA!- un golpe resonó en la pared -¿Acaso yo no le cuento todo¡Jamás he tenido secretos con él!-

------------------------------

-Haruhi esto, Haruhi el otro, Haruhi, Haruhi, Haruhi, siempre es ella desde que llegó al instituto-

Kyouya sintió como si estuviese escuchando a si mismo

–y yo fui desplazado a una cosa que siempre tiene a su lado, alguien sin mayor importancia que la de tiene un lápiz o cualquier otro objeto…… una más de sus propiedades. Aún así… no puedo llegar a odiar a ninguno de los dos-

Por primera vez en el mundo Kyouya no tenía ninguna respuesta preparada, él le había contado todos sus sentimientos, le había abierto su alma por completo… haciéndole sentir como si se estuviese viendo en un espejo, aunque el pelirrojo no lo supiese.

-¿Tienes miedo?-

-_¿y tu Ootori?... ¿tienes miedo de ser cambiado?-_ pensó el pelinegro ante la interrogante mirada de Kaoru

-Miedo de que-

-De que Hikaru te deje por Haruhi-

Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda al momento en que terminó de escuchar esa frase

-_¿miedo?-_

-Yo…-

------------------------------

-¡Jamás!-

El mayor observaba atentamente a la muchacha frente a él

-El es lo más importante para mí-

-¿Se lo has dicho?-

-¡SI!, se lo digo todo el tiempo- el bufido de Haruhi fue notorio.

-Entiendo, Hikaru acompáñame al host- el muchacho resopló enfadado, la sola mención del Host enfureció a Hikaru

-_maldito Kyouya-_

_-_Vamos- el pelirrojo comenzó a caminar al lado de la muchacha.

-_vas a tener que escucharme Ootori-_

* * *

Fiu!!! Terminé d transcribir esto (en serio k se está poniendo difícil n-nU) 

Gracias a todos lo que me han dado sus ideas, son de lo mejor XD; ya tengo para k el fic al menos tenga un buen desarrollo

Varios me han de querer matar porque he puesto algo de Kaoru & Kyouya ¿extraño verdad?, pues no se si les alegre (lo mas seguro es que así sea) solo será por corto tiempo

Un capi o dos nada mas.

Neeeehhh tenía más cosas que decir pero ya se me olvidaron n-nU. Hay nos vemos en el otro capi (ya lo tengo listo, nu más falta tipear U.u)

Cuidense!!!!

Moon-su


	8. Despertar

Na no daaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! oOo, Hola a todos n-nU (creo k fue mucho Ryuichi, pero...no puedo evitarlo es muy lindo!!!!!!!!!!!! n///n)

¿Quieren matarme? U.u, no serían los únicos TT-TT

Les suplico me perdonen por la demora (no he podido tipear hasta hoy día ¬¬ y mi universidad entró en huelga X3)

Espero les guste y que sigan brindándome ideas tan buenas como las que ya me han dado (que ya voy viendo como la voy a continuar OuO)

Les dejo con el 8tavo Capítulo………..Despertar

* * *

_**No necesito promesas**_

_

* * *

__Capítulo 8: "Despertar"_

-Tamaki-sama ¿A de abrir hoy el host?-

-Por supuesto mis bellas damiselas, no podría vivir un día sin estar a sus servicios-

Todas las jovencitas que estaban a su lado comenzaron a emocionarse por el comportamiento del rubio quien caminaba "tranquilamente" por los pasillos (entiendan tranquilamente por andar coqueteando con todas las chicas además de algo nervioso por lo que sucedería luego n-nU / para todas las fans de Tama-chan: no se molesten U.u) mientras dentro del aula había otro ambiente……

-Está bien tener miedo Kaoru- la mano de Kyouya levantó su rostro –Lo que dijiste…… todo, me hizo recordar a mi mismo-

El pelirrojo no cabía en su sorpresa, mientras la distancia entre los dos se hacía más corta

"_El dolor es inmenso, tanto que sientes que morirás" _

Kyouya miraba fijamente los ojos del pelirrojo mientras se acercaba

**Sabemos que está mal, pero es la única manera de olvidarlos**

Kaoru no hizo nada por detenerlo… ambos labios se juntaron mezclando sentimientos, miedo, cólera, dolor… todo en un solo beso.

-_Hikaru-_

-**Compartimos el mismo problema y nos engañamos mutuamente**

-_Tamaki_-

El pecho de Kaoru fue presionado contra la pared aún sin separar los labios de Kyouya en él.

**Queremos olvidar lo que sentimos, ignorar lo que queremos…porque es prohibido para nosotros**

Aquel beso que había comenzado suavemente ahora se convertía en uno agresivo, demostrando cada uno sus más profundos sentimientos, sabiendo ambos que todo esto era un engaño…pero les hacía olvidar, aunque sea por unos momentos

**Y lo más cruel, es que lo sabemos…**

-Ya llegamos okaa……………..-

Tamaki se quedó en piedra, la escena que estaba viendo hacía que se sintiera nervioso, molesto, triste y muchas más sensaciones que comenzaba a experimenta; las muchachas que estaban atrás de él no sabían si gritar de la emoción o simplemente irse lo más rápido de allí

Kaoru y Kyouya se separaron luego de escuchar la voz del rubio, el primero completamente avergonzado y confundido, el segundo…. Simplemente normal.

-Perdón por el espectáculo Tamaki-

Él aún estaba estático al momento en que todas las chicas comenzaron a gritar ilusionadas al notar la sonrisa en el vicepresidente y el sonrojo en uno de los pelirrojos.

-Bueno, ya que están aquí déjenme darles la bienvenida-

Kaoru salió del salón sin ser notado… al menos no tanto como lo estaba siendo ahora Kyouya.

-------------------------

-Haruhi yo te dejo-

Hikaru había visto salir a Kaoru por entre todas esas chicas que ahora ingresaban al salón siendo atendidas por Kyouya… sentía como el hervía la sangre con tan solo verlo, pero ahora lo más importante era seguir a su hermano.

-Hik…-

El chico ya había comenzado a correr tras su hermano

-Adiós-

Cuando ella entró el ambiente no estaba tan alborotado como ante pero, lo que nunca esperó ver, fue a un Kyouya rodeado por todas las jóvenes y un Tamaki apoyado en la puerta con un semblante serio.

-Hola Tamaki-sempai-

-Ah…Hola Haruhi-

_¿Solo ah?_

La joven se extrañó por completo (si podía aún más) de que su sempai no le haya intentado abrazar o que le hubiese acosado como siempre lo hacía.

_¿Qué es todo esto?_

-¿Le ocurre algo Tamaki-sempai?-

-¿eh?, no, no; estoy bien-

La sonrisa que le brindó fue la pieza clave para darse cuenta de que algo malo le estaba ocurriendo a la mayoría de miembros del host; y entre ellos, el que más comenzaba a preocuparle era Suoh Tamaki.

-y…….. ¿Kyouya-sempai?-

-Humm- respondió el rubio mientras miraba fijamente al nombrado con …

_¿Celos?_

Una punzada en el pecho nació en ella

_Así que por él es que está así_

Kyouya Ootori no le había traído más que problemas ese día.

* * *

Tengo que decirles que …………….. lo siento mucho por demorarme TT-TT

No voy a darles excusas tontas, ni echar la culpa a nadie (después de todo nadie la tiene, solo yo U.u)

¿Les gustó¿no les gustó? Díganmelo en un review n-nU

Grcias a todos los que me han dejado un review

Por último

Ryuichi-rules!!!!!!!!!!!!!!X3

Moon-su


	9. Yoru

_Hola a todos los que aún me leen U.u, toy mal...muy mal TT-TT, suspiro pero...eso no importa nee? aqui les traigo dos capis del fic, y mis disculpas por demorarme demasiado con esto TT-TT, ya tengo lo demas solo...debo tipearlo OuO_

_Espero que lo comprendan U:u_

* * *

**_No necesito Promesas_**

* * *

Capitulo 9: _"Yoru"_

-Ootori Kyouya-

La mención de ese nombre por parte de la muchacha era algo extraño y aún más era que lo hubiese repetido desde que llegó a su casa y se tendió en su cama.

El maletín aún cerrado de Haruhi estaba tirado en el suelo, ella seguía aún con el uniforme de la escuela con los ojos fijos en el techo de su recámara.

"_Todo este día…"_

Un suspiro salió de sus labios mientras recordaba lo que ocurrió hoy en ese raro lugar al que llamaban colegio.

-Ootori Kyouya…-

En primer lugar había sido rechazada (en el buen sentido de la palabra) por Kaoru.

Sus comentarios habían sido demasiado cortantes para con ella y no solo eso, sino que también lo habían sido con su hermano y todo aquel que le dirigiese la palabra

-Menos con Kyouya-

Luego había sido olímpicamente ignorada por su rubio sempai todo el rato en el que habían estado en el host simplemente porque él estaba más concentrado en Kyouya que en otra cosa.

Algo había sucedido ahí para que todos estuviesen a ese ritmo tan apresurado pero Ootori se había encargado de que nadie mencionase algo sobre ese asunto.

-Hijaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!-

Su mente jugaba con ella recreando cada momento que había sucedido, escuchó a su padre y lo único que atinó a hacer fue cerrar sus ojos y esperar.

-¿Haruhi? O.O-

Él había entrado a su habitación buscando, con la luz apagada, lograr encontrar a su hija

-Debe estar demasiado cansada…-

El sonido de la puerta al cerrarse hizo que ella abriera de nuevo los ojos

"_Hoy no tengo ganas…discúlpame padre"_

Su mente volvía volar hacia el comienzo del día, el rostro sin sentimientos de Kaoru, la sonrisa sorprendida y a la vez calculadora de Kyouya y el gesto de cólera en Tamaki aparecían una y otra vez en su mente mientras ella brindaba otro suspiro al silencio que reinaba en su cuarto

"_¿Puede tener tanto poder una sola persona?"_

-Ootori Kyouya-

Él era prueba ferviente de eso.

----------------------------------------

-¿Ese era tu plan?-

**El sentimiento es albergado aún en mi corazón**

Tamaki dejó al taza llena de té que tenía en las manos mientras miraba la alfombra que adornaba el cuarto.

-Explícate-

-Sabes bien a que me refiero Kyouya-

**Todo, todo lo que un día tuve… tú me lo quitaste**

-En realidad…-

El pelinegro pasó a sentarse frente a él, dejando de lado la computadora en la que estaba trabajando

-No lo sé-

**Ya no puedo hacer nada sin que estés a mi lado, por eso…**

Los ojos del rubio fueron cerrados con fuerza antes de decir cada palabra, la impotencia que sentía no tenía comparación con nada que hubiese experimentado en todo este tiempo…

Kyouya se divertía al ver en esa situación a su "amigo", saber que pasaba por la mente del rubio era la nueva enigma que se había planteado esa noche.

**Esto… es mi venganza**

-¿Porqué besaste a Kaoru?-

-Que yo sepa el me correspondió-

**La venganza de la cual siempre fui negado…**

Tamaki seguía con los ojos cerrados, ahora presionando sus manos para poder controlar esa conglomeración de emociones y sentimientos que estaban a punto de explotar.

-Está mal echa tu pegunta Tamaki-

**La única que hace que mi corazón se tranquilice…… por ahora.**

-¿Porqué me haces esto?-

-¿Hacerte que?-

Kyouya sabía que estaba arriesgando demasiado ahora pero…...

"_Quiero Seguir"_

-Olvídalo, será mejor que me valla-

**Hasta que tú me miras otra vez y la emoción desaparece**

Tamaki se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a irse mientras Kyouya simplemente agachaba su tasa y miraba interesado el contenido de ésta.

-Porqué me lo haces tú-

-No Kyouya-

La sonrisa que adornaba los labios del rubio hizo sentir muy culpable al pelinegro

-Es solo una tontería mía-

**Solo tú eres capaz de ablandarme en un segundo**

-¿lo olvidamos? n-n-

"_¿Te parece que quiera olvidarlo?"_

-Como desees-

**Y aún así te amo…**

Kyouya continuó tipeando en su computador mientras Tamaki se echaba en su cama cerrando sus ojos al momento en que sintió la almohada en su cabeza

"_Debo de fingir que no me molesta frente a él, después de todo solo somos amigos y él tiene todo derecho de estar con alguien igual que todo el mundo U.u"_

**No se cuando comenzó todo esto**

"_Aunque…… no era necesario que lo publicara¡es un exhibicionista! ¬3¬ ¡Kyouya Ootori es un pervertido que disfruta enseñando sus intimidades a la gente X3! Si tan solo en ves de Kaoru hubiera sido…..pero ¿Qué cosas estoy pensando?, baka, baka, baka. Él es solo mi amigo y nada más."_

**Solo sé… que ya no puedo alejarme de tu lado**

"_Kaoru tiene suerte……. me hubiera gustado estar en su lugar y que Kyouya me besase con la pasión que lo hizo con él"_

**Estoy atado a tu vida por un lazo irrompible**

"_que me hubiese tenido contra la pared y que me…."_

-¡TAMAKI!-

-¡¡¡¡¡¡Kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!-

El pobre King había sigo regresado a la realidad de un momento a otro. Kyouya se encontraba a pocos centímetros de su rostro logrando que el rubio se asustase y se chocase la cabeza con el respaldar de la cama.

-¿En que estabas pensando que estás todo rojo?-

**Por lo mismo que eres el único que me conoce en realidad**

El rubio rió nervioso mientras se reprendía mentalmente el pensar todas esas cosas sin sentido además…

"_Kyouya solo es mi amigo y eso vale más que todo"_

-¡Okaasan! TToTT-

**Por que siempre has estado a mi lado cuando lo necesité**

Kyouya no hizo más que mirarlo cautelosamente.

-¡Debemos preparar algo para mañana¿Sabes? Tengo pensado el hacer un viaje, que te parece si…-

**Por eso…...**

Él comenzó a hablar pero Kyouya ahora no escuchaba.

**Por eso yo…**

Quien hubiese visto su rostro no lo hubiese creído pero el rey de las sombras tenía una sonrisa llena de ternura en sus labios mientras sus ojos observaban con detenimiento a Tamaki.

**Aún te amo.**

-"_Baka"_-

* * *

_continuad OuO_


	10. Decisiones

_**No necesito promesas**_

* * *

Capitulo 10: _"Decisiones"_

-Humm-

La voz proveniente de la bocina del celular estaba emocionada.

-Hujmm-

Mori venía con otro pastel en la mano recibiendo una sonrisa de agradecimiento por parte de Honey.

-Lleva lo más valiosos para ti-

-Hai Tama-chan-

-Bueno entonces nos vemos ahí, oh me llaman… ya voy Kyouya-

-Sayonara n-n-

Él cambiaba su plato por el nuevo que había traído Mori luego de alejar el celular de su mano.

-nee Takashi-

El menor volteó para ver a su primo sin decir palabra

-Tama-chan nos ha invitado a un campamento-

Una cuchara repleta de pastel viajaba hasta su boca cándidamente.

-Ah-

-Me dijo que llevara la más valioso para mi-

Un tierno sonrojo se apoderó de Honey mientras miraba con atención la fresa que estaba en la punta de su cuchara.

-¿Vas a llevar algo?-

**Necesitas saber…**

Una casi imperceptible sonrisa nació en Mori

-¿Qué llevarás?-

**Necesito decirte que…**

La ilusión se podía percibir en la mirada fija que tenía ahora Honey igual que la inocencia de sus palabras.

-Takashi dimeeee-

**El sonrojo que tengo ahora pertenece a alguien querido**

La sonrisa de Mori se ensanchó aún más ante los ruegos de su primo.

-nee… ¿Porqué te estas riendo ahora?-

**La alegría que demuestro necesita de alguien para nacer.**

Mori cargó a su primo para luego abrazarlo con ternura

-Takashi…-

**Y los sueños que siempre muestro solo son parte del anhelo de alguien más**

-te llevaré a ti-

…**Son tuyos**

Honey afirmo aún más el abrazo al escuchar la respuesta de su primo sintiendo como una sensación cálida empezaba a expandirse en él, haciendo que suspirase en el cuello de su primo.

"_Suki dayo Takashi"_

**¿Cumplirás tu promesa de cuidarme siempre?**

El suspiro provocó una ola de sensaciones en Mori quien escondió su cabeza en el cuello de Honey intentando vanamente contenerse puesto que la reacción del pequeño ante tal acto resultó ser un corto pero profundo gemido.

**Me gusta tenerte… así, a mi costado**

Sin poder aguanta más Mori comenzó a besar fervientemente el cuello de Honey, aumentando cada vez más los gemidos del mayor y la fuerza del menor

**Sentirte cerca, más de lo que siempre demostramos**

Las manos de Honey estaban enroscadas en ellos cabellos de Mori

-Takashi…-

**Saber que lo que digan no te importa**

La mención de su nombre hizo regresar la mente de Mori, el rostro sonrojado del mayor y su camiseta semi desabrochada hicieron que albergara en su mente miles de ideas… y lo que provocaría esto.

-Discúlpame Mitsukuni-

**Sino que sientes miedo por lo que me pueda pasar luego**

Al momento en que Mori se dispuso a levantarse, Honey tomó su mano en el aire, evitando que se vaya.

**Eres tan dulce pero… debes entender**

El menor de los dos le miró con vergüenza al momento en que se volvía a sentar a su costado.

-Takashi-

**No me importa que me pase si estoy a tu lado**

Honey le obligó a mirarle a los ojos al momento en que le mostraba una cálida sonrisa

-Suki dayo-

**Eres lo más valioso para mí.**

Sus labios se fundieron en un casto beso, el menor respondía temerosamente sintiendo como si todo fuese un simple sueño mientras que le mayor poco a poco iba tomando más confianza.

**Lo único que importa en realidad.**

----------------------------------------

-Tenemos que hablar-

Esa sola frase hizo cambiar por completo el parecer de Kaoru

"_Es verdad"_

Lo que había ocurrido hace un día regresó a la mente del pelirrojo sonrojándolo de paso.

-Kaoru-

-Está bien Kyouya, te veré ahí-

La frase hizo enojar a Hikaru, que estaba escuchando todo desde la puerta.

El solo pensar que su hermano se vería con el joven Ootori hacía que los celos fluyeran por todo su cuerpo, desesperándolo y haciendo que su mente negase todo lo que ocurría

"_Maldición"_

Sus puños se cerraron instintivamente, igual que sus ojos.

-"¿Porqué debe ser todo tan difícil?"

El golpe resonó fuertemente haciendo que Kaoru cortase y Hikaru despertara de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Porqué has golpeado mi puerta?-

La aparición del rostro de Kaoru lo único que hizo fue agraviar los sentimientos de Hikaru.

-¿Vas a ir a ver a Kyouya?-

Él empujó la puerta entrando rápidamente al lugar y asustando con tal acto a su hermano.

-Hikaru no…-

"_¿Porqué Hikaru?... ¿Porqué cuando creo poder dejarte libre tú regresas y lo arruinas todo?"_

Él le sujetó fuertemente de los brazos haciendo doler a Kaoru.

-¡Respóndeme!-

Él rostro melancólico del menor cambió radicalmente, haciendo aparecer esa máscara de frialdad que él comenzaba a poseer desde hace ya varios meses.

-Eso no te importa-

-¡Claro que me importa! ERES MÍO-

Kaoru comenzó a temblar luego de escuchar eso, el ver el rostro de su hermano no le ayudaba en lo más mínimo; su preocupación y enojo eran reflejados completamente por sus ojos…

"_Eres mío…"_

Su corazón comenzó a oprimirle, se sentía culpable, sucio…alguien que no debía seguir existiendo y que solo se mantenía en pie porque alguien así lo deseaba.

"…_Tiene razón"_

-Eres mío Kaoru… y no pienso compartirte con nadie-

"¿_Qué quieres decir con eso Hikaru?"_

Su cabeza estaba llena de preguntas ¿porqué si había sido tan cruel con él su hermano seguía ahí?... ¿porqué luego de todo él se mantenía firme a su lado, dispuesto a no dejarlo ir nunca?

-Porqué…-

Las manos del mayor se posaron en la cintura de Kaoru, logrando que se estremeciera aún más

-Te quiero Kaoru-

El rostro de sorpresa del menor fue irreparable, sus ojos miraron al suelo mientras recordaba todo lo que él había pasado con su hermano

-yo…-

-Te quiero solo para mí-

Esa corta frase dicha en su oído hizo que todas las cosas que había estado pensando se quebrasen

"_estas tratándome como un objeto… como siempre lo has echo"_

-No pienso compartirte con nadie…nunca-

"¿_Y yo si debo compartirte Hikaru?... eres demasiado injusto conmigo"_

-Solo…-

-¿Si?-

-Déjame solo…-

.P…ero Kao…-

-Kaoru-sama-

La molestia fue notable en el mayor mientras su hermano miraba al suelo sin poder evitar sus nervios

-……-

-Que quieres-respondió sin ninguna amabilidad Hikaru

-No era mi intención molestarlos- prácticamente él la iba a asesinar con al mirada –será mejor que me retire-

-No incomodas-

La sonrisa que dio Kaoru en agradecimiento a la muchacha hizo sonrojar a la primera y molestar aún más al otro pelirrojo

-No era algo importante-

-Kao…-

-¿Por qué viniste hasta acá?- mencionó el menor ignorando completamente a su hermano y mostrando una tranquilidad que no sentía en esos momentos

"_Necesito estar lejos de ti Hikaru…"_

-O.O, solo les venía a avisar que su cena ya estaba servida-

- en un minuto –

"_Es lo mejor para los dos"_

Lo único que salió de Hikaru fue un leve gruñido dando por terminada la charla.

-Kaoru, disculpa que nos hayan interrumpido-

Sus ojos estaban cerrados mientras llamaba a su hermano

-¿Kaoru?-

Dándose cuenta al abrirlos que él ya no estaba a su lado, sino más bien caminando y hablando cómodamente con la joven que había ingresado a darles el "importante anuncio" de hace unos momentos.

-Me harté Kaoru-

El rostro enojado de Hikaru era evidente, sus ojos estaban puestos como dagas mirando fijamente a la imagen que comenzaba a perderse de su hermano

-Te dejaré solo-

* * *

gomen nasaiiiii TT-TT, no he tenido inter y no he podido colgar nada hasta hoy (es mas mi inter esta fallando) es un tontera!!!!!!! pero en fin, luego tipeo y cuelgo lo demás ¿vale? 

cuidense OuO

moonsu


	11. Comencemos

_**Hola, ... soy Wolfie n-nU (mascota de Moon-su) y pues ella está algo indispuesta por ahora (se escucha la voz de Moon-su a los lejos) o.oU etto...les dejo con el 11avo capítulo de este fic (aparece una Moon-su molesta con una gran mochila) OwO!!**_

**_Moonsu.- No sabes como odio que me rapten los UFOS Wolfie...esque ¡no pueden dejar unas vacaciones para diversion! X3 no es justo...- (así como vino se va murmurando, enojada)_**

**_etto... n-nU bueno, sin más preámbulos. ¡Lean el fic! (Se escucha la voz de Moonsu llamando a Wolfie) ya voooooooyyyyyyy o o_**

* * *

_**No necesito promesas**_

* * *

-¡¡¡¡¡¡HARUHIII¡¡¡¡¡¡TU PAPAITO VINO A RECOGERTE!!!!!! -

-Hai, hai-

Al comienzo pensó que sería una buena idea, pasar a por él para recogerlo e irse de ahí hacia el espacio que tenían los Ootori para descansar

"-_Eso hubiera sido lo ideal...-"_

Lastimosamente Kyouya sabía que no sería así y la petición del rubio sobre recoger a su amada hija había bloqueado todos sus planes.

"_Sabías que no sería tan fácil Kyouya"_

-Ya estoy lista Tamaki - sempai-

La muchacha vestía un pantalón Jean holgado y una remera color azul con inscripción de una rosa blanca en la manga derecha.

-Ohayou Kyouya - sempai-

En su mano llevaba colgando una mochila con lo que ella sabía "necesario para ir al campo" (entiéndase: linternas, fósforos, comida enlatada, etc.…)

-Haruhi te ves tan Hawai n///n-

"_Y ahí otra vez los cines mentales de Tamaki"_

Kyouya dio un leve suspiro al ver la cara de ensoñación que tenía su "amigo" (…si claro y yo no como chocolate ¬o¬) mientras ponía una de sus sonrisas más fingidas y a la vez más creídas por todos.

-¿Nos vamos?-

-Ah… o.o… ¡cierto!, sube Haruhi nn-

-_"Quiero vomitar"_-

Pensó Kyouya mientras veía de costado como los otros dos jóvenes entablaban una conversación muy animada….demasiado animada para su gusto.

--------------------------------

"_-Aún no se ha despertado-"_

-Ya está listo joven-

-si-

"_es mejor así"_

Kaoru subió a la limosina aún mirando hacia la ventana de la habitación de su hermano.

-vámonos-

El sonido del arranque del auto sobresaltó a Hikaru

"_Kaoru"_

Haciendo que saliera corriendo hacia donde venía el sonido

-Hitachiin-sama buenos días-

-¿Dónde fue mi hermano?-

-¿Eh?, Humm el se despertó temprano y se retiró hacia la casa de campo de los Ootori- respondió sonriendo la muchacha

"_Kyouya……"_

-¿Le ocurre algo Hitachiin-sama?-

-Dígale a la otra limosina que prepare el auto-

-Hai, Hitachiin-sama-

"_No te llevarás a mi hermano tan fácil Ootori……no pienso permitírtelo"_

--------------------------------

-Haru-chaaan!!-

Un pequeño niño saltaba a los brazos de la joven que solo atinó a sujetarlo antes de que se cayesen los dos.

-Ohayou Honey-sempai, Mori-sempai-

-Ah-

-Bien, creo que no falta nadie más-

El joven rubio estaba sonriendo, impaciente de que este día diese inicio a su "gran" idea

-Aún falta alguien Tamaki-

Una limosina se estacionó al momento en que Kyouya terminaba de hablar

-Kaoru-

El rey de las sombras abrió la puerta e invitó a bajar al pelirrojo, logrando que su nerviosismo aumentara y sorprendiendo a los demás, especialmente a aquel sujeto rubio que había planeado el viaje.

-Kyouya-

-Ahora si estamos completos Tamaki-

El rubio tardó un poco en responder….

-Ah…AH!!!, si ¡vamos!-

Intentaba parecer animado y contagiar al resto, seguir el plan que había trazado desde que se le ocurrió esta idea…….pero todo se había esfumado con la llegada de Kaoru.

Sinceramente……odiaba que él estuviese ahí

--------------------------------

-Ya llegamos joven-

-Gracias-

Hikaru bajó "tranquilamente" del auto. Los árboles que estaban frente a él solo hicieron que suspirase cansado y comenzara a caminar por el sendero que estaba marcado.

-Digo que me canso de esto pero…… no puedo dejarte ir Kaoru; no si tú no me lo pides-

"_Comencemos"_

--------------------------------

-¿No deberíamos buscar un lugar adecuado para acampar Tamaki-sempai?-

-Pues si, mira ahí está-

Una gran casa que más parecía un hotel se mostraba frente a ellos, a su costado se encontraba un lago y más a la izquierda habían…

-¿Caballos?-

-Ah, esos son de Kyouya n-n-

-No sabía que le gustaba cabalgar-

"_Ricos Bastardos X¬¬"_

-Kyou-chan los entrena para las carreras-

-Ah-

En la mente de Haruhi se mostraban imágenes de un Kyouya cariñoso y dedicado a los caballos

"_Imposible U.u"_

-Por favor- todo mundo puso atención en Kyouya (como siempre ¬o¬) –Les recomiendo que ahora vallan a elegir su habitación –

Los demás asintieron alegres y cada uno subió como si ya conocieran el lugar (Ah verdad, si la conocen n-nU)

-Vamos Haruhi, te enseño tu habitación- el rubio sonreía hacia su "Hija" mientras le extendía la mano.

-No te preocupes Tamaki- los dos le miraron –yo lo haré-

Fujioka sintió un escalofrío al escuchar las palabras de Kyouya, rogando que el King regresara y no la dejara sola con Ootori.

-Kyouya…- Kaoru llamó la atención de los dos personajes que quedaban en el lugar –debemos hablar sobre…-

-Shhh-

El rey de las sombras observó furtivamente a la muchacha que ahora silbaba mirando todo a su alrededor

–No es el momento- su mano acarició el rostro de Kaoru haciendo que éste agachara la cabeza y mirara a Haruhi.

-Entiendo, debo retirarme-

-Bien- respondió Ootori mientras veía desaparecer la silueta del pelirrojo para luego dirigirse a quien estaba a su lado -Bueno Haruhi- la aludida volteó "inocente" –Vamos-

* * *

_**Wolfie: continuad... o o**_


	12. ¿Amigos?

_**

* * *

**_

No necesito promesas

* * *

_Capítulo 12. ¿amigos?_

-Ahhhh-

Un sonoro suspiro salía del joven rubio que se encontraba mirando por la ventana, la paz y tranquilidad que sentía en esos momentos no se comparaban con nada que hubiese experimentado antes, nada excepto talvez… el tiempo que pasaba con un chico de cabellos negros y mirada penetrante en el que estaba pensando ahora.

**Es extraño verte así, sin saber que decir**

-Kyouya-

Su rostro demostró tristeza al momento en que éste se apoyó en sus manos

_Flash Back:_

_-¿Porqué me haces esto?-_

_-¿Hacerte que?-_

_Kyouya sabía que estaba arriesgando demasiado ahora pero…..._

"_Quiero Seguir"_

_-Olvídalo, será mejor que me valla-_

_**Hasta que tú me miras otra vez y la emoción desaparece**_

_Tamaki se levantó de su asiento dispuesto a irse mientras Kyouya simplemente agachaba su tasa y miraba interesado el contenido de ésta._

_-Porqué me lo haces tú-_

_Fin Flash Back:_

-¿Qué habrá querido decir con eso?- Otro suspiro salió del muchacho –quisiera que me dejases poder entenderte - él sonrió inconcientemente

**Déjame estar aquí hasta que estés bien**

–Talvez si me dejaras, talvez si yo pudiera… con solo ocupar un pedazo en tu corazón estaría tranquilo-

Kyouya Ootori se encontraba recargado en la puerta, escuchando todo lo que decía Tamaki… imaginando que esas cosas fueran dirigidas a él, y negándose mentalmente el ser tan iluso.

**Si tan solo pudieras ver mis pensamientos**

Otro suspiro, este más sonoro que el anterior –les dije a todos que trajeran lo más valioso para ellos, yo… -

El rubio se sobresaltó al sentir los latidos de su corazón

"_Porqué golpea tan fuerte"_

**Sabrías lo mucho que me duele verte así**

Su mejillas estaba rojas y la sonrisa que aún mantenía en su rostro no se quitaba con nada que hiciese, el miedo comenzó a apoderarse de él al pensar solo la respuesta

"_Será que yo…"_

Kyouya también se debatía con sus emociones

"_¿Porqué ha callado?"_

**No necesitas ser psíquico para saberlo**

Lo que había sentido al escuchar esas palabras de la boca del rubio era indescriptible, su rostro mostraba una leve sonrisa y su cabeza agachada denotaba la esperanza que comenzaba a sentir en estos momentos

**Solo abre los ojos y date cuenta**

-Eres demasiado cursi Tamaki-

Mencionó sin darse cuenta del volumen que había usado al hablar, ni de que el rubio se encontraba en completo silencio, ni del eco que existía en aquella habitación.

-¿Kyouya?-

**¿La vida no nos quiere ver juntos?**

-"_Mierda"_-

-¿Tiene que ser esta la forma en la que hablemos?-

**No me importa el destino, solo somos tú y yo**

Un escalofrío recorrió el cuerpo del rubio al observar a Kyouya frente a él, su boca se abría y cerraba sin que saliera palabra alguna, la foto que estaba sosteniendo el King en estos momentos cayó al suelo, dejando ver la silueta de una muchacha a Kyouya… apagando todo rastro de Ilusión que hubiese tenido antes.

"_Haruhi"_

**Pero nunca deja de perseguirme**

Si tan solo hubiera visto la foto por completo… se hubiera dado cuenta que estaban los tres y no solo ellos dos.

-¿Desde que momento…?-

**Y no puedo más que negar mis sentimientos**

-Suficiente para saber de quien hablabas-

Los ojos de Tamaki reflejaron miedo y tristeza

-"_Es tarde, Ahora debes odiarme"_-

**Lo siento, no puedo… no ahora que quiero en verdad**

-Yo…- Kyouya demostraba seriedad, pero ante el sonrojo de Tamaki no pudo hacer más que sonreír internamente… es que acaso ¿dejaría todo para que él sea feliz con ella?, esa no era la manera de ser de Ootori; pero, al ver ese sonrojo… todo se fue a la basura.

-Discúlpame-

**Decirte que tu vida es la mía…**

-No-

**Mi orgullo es demasiado fuerte**

Los ojos del King se abrieron desmesuradamente

-No pienso disculparte que no me hallas comentado nada sobre esto.

**Solo deja que mi corazón sueñe…**

-Tamaki ¿porqué?-

**Juega con mis emociones esta vez**

-Tu estás con Kaoru y yo… sentí que te estaban olvidando de mi, pensé…-

Kyouya abrazó instintivamente a Tamaki, quien no pudo hacer nada más que quedarse estático.

**Has sentir que tu también me quieres**

"_Si eso es lo que deseas…"_

-Kyou…-

_-"No puedo hacer nada contra ella verdad?"-_

**Hazme creer que tengo esperanzas, y luego…. **

-Baka-

El rubio sonrió aún bajo los brazos del moreno

"_pero…No quiero dejarte"_

**Puedes romperlas cuanto quieras**

-Si te hubiera dicho no le habrías tomado importancia-

Su sonrisa desapareció. Eso quería decir que…

**Déjame solo un momento**

-Si estás con él...- respondió en un susurro, soltándose al momento del sorprendido Kyouya –a mí me importa todo lo que te relacione…-

**No te lo volveré a pedir**

El moreno ya no sabía que pasaba -debiste habérmelo dicho- dijo Tamaki esto último ahora fuerte y claro, sin reflejar sentimiento alguno en su rostro, causándole mayor sorpresa a Kyouya –Se supone que soy tu amigo-

**Quiero seguir soñando que viviremos juntos**

-¿Adonde nos lleva esto?-

-¿Ya no me tienes confianza?-

-Tamaki-

**Y que mis anhelos se están cumpliendo ahora**

-Yo te cuento todo, no he hecho nada sin consultarte primero-

-No entiendo que tiene que ver esto con…-

-¡ES QUE ME IMPORTAS!-

**No me despiertes aún, por favor… solo un poco más**

El grito de Tamaki sorprendió más aún al moreno, ahora él ya no sabía si irse o responder al grito –tu me…-

-Y tu a mi- ahora el sorprendido era el rubio –pero yo no me meto en lo que sientas por Haruhi-

**Te lo ruego, solo hoy… no necesitas alejarme**

-¿De donde has…?-

-No necesitas explicarme nada, es tu vida-

-Pero es que yo…-

**Cruel, Malvado… solo te pedía unos segundos**

-Tamaki-sempai pensé que iríamos por el…-

La muchacha estaba en la puerta llamándole, su sonrisa se esfumó al momento en que vio la mirada de Kyouya fija en ella

-Lo siento-

**No tenías que destrozarme ahora, cuando empezaba a creer**

-No importa Fujioka, soy yo el que sobra en este cuadro-

-Kyouya…-

**Te odio…TE ODIO!...**

-Espero que hayas entendido Tamaki…ahora, con su permiso-

**Y aún te amo a la vez.**

* * *

_**Wolfie: capi 13 a la vuelta nOn**_


	13. ¿crees que miento?

_**

* * *

**_

No necesito promesas

_

* * *

_

_Capítulo 13: "¿Crees que miento?"_

-¿Qué habrá sucedido?

La joven castaña recordaba lo acontecido luego de que saliera su sempai Ootori.

_Flash Back:_

_-Es un engreído, ni siquiera me dejó hablar. No es justo, piensa cosas sin saber la verdad; no es más que un niño egocéntrico y calculador…- _

"_y aún así yo…"_

_-¿Tamaki-sempai?- _

_-Discúlpame Haruhi, pero no voy a poder acompañarte ahora. Les diré a Mori-sempai y Honey-sempai que te acompañen ¿si?-_

_-No es necesario, puedo ir sola-_

_-Está bien-_

_Fin Flash Back:_

Miró a su alrededor extrañada, no reconocía el lugar.

-¿Dónde estoy?-

Un quejido la había alertado, ahora sabía que no estaba sola

"_Genial, no se donde estoy ni quien es el que está aquí…"_

-Itai…-

-¡Quien está ahí!-

-¿Haruhi?-

-¿Hikaru?-

Los rostros sorprendidos de los jóvenes eran evidentes, Hikaru estaba tirado entre los arbustos y Haruhi no lo hubiera visto aunque quisiera.

-Me alegro de que seas tú¿Qué haces aquí?-

-Creo que eso yo debería preguntártelo-

-Jeje, bueno yo…-

Hikaru no sabía por donde comenzar, así que le contó todo lo sucedido desde la llamada, causando sorpresa en ella.

-¿Kaoru y Kyouya-sempai?-

-¿A poco crees que inventaría algo así?-

Los ojos de Haruhi rodaron mientras una gotita caía en su cabeza

-Pues verás Hikaru tú…-

_Flash Back:_

-_¡Acosadora!-_

_Había salido ya de almorzar, sorpresivamente no se había encontrado con ninguno de los gemelos… hasta ahora._

_-¿Hikaru?-_

_La voz se oía muy cerca, pero la silueta del mayor de los Hitachiin y otra chica estaba algo apartada_

_-Ni se te ocurra meterte con mi hermano ¿entendiste?-_

_-Hitachiin-sama yo no…-_

_-¡Te vi tomándole fotos!-_

_Ahora ya entendía que ocurría aquí, y como siempre… Hikaru había sacado conclusiones muy rápido._

_-Hikaru…-_

_La pobre joven estaba completamente nerviosa, supongo que cualquiera lo estaría si tuvieras a un chico que te retiene contra la pared y en sus ojos puede denotarse furia._

_-Pero Hitachiin-sama… bueno… usted no entiende-_

_-¡Claro que entiendo!, eres una acosadora ¿crees que no se que perteneces al club de fans de mi hermano?-_

"_¿Club de fans?….valla, bueno era de esperarse; todos los miembros del Host tienen un club de Fans" pensó mientras se acercaba cada vez más a los dos_

_-¡HIKARU!-_

_-¡QUE QUIE…¿Haruhi? O.O…-_

_La chica aprovechó ese momento para alejarse corriendo del pelirrojo_

_-¡vuelve aquí cobarde!-_

_-Vamos, déjala en paz-_

_-Pero ella… y Kaoru… y-_

_-Mira-_

_Haruhi había sacado un periódico que tenía entre sus cosas, enseñándole una página en especial con las fotos de Kaoru._

**__**

**_"Nota: Kaoru Hitachiin; más que una simple carita linda"_**

_-¡CARITA LINDA!-_

_-Sigue leyendo-_

_****___

**_"Nota: El alumno Kaoru Hitachiin ha demostrado en este tiempo ser más que una simple carita linda como es llamado en su club de fans, puesto que los resultados que ha presentado en este periodo han hecho que quede entre las cinco notas más altas del año, disputando el tercer lugar con el alumno Fujioka Haruhi" _**

_-¿En serio?-_

_-Ahora mira esto-_

_Su dedo apuntaba debajo de una de las fotos_

_**Fotografías por Hitomi Katsune**_

_-¿entiendes? No era una acosadora, solo cumplía su labor-_

_-………. Labor o no sus ojos no decían eso ¡Y si solo fuera un trabajo no se escondería para tomar unas fotos!-_

_Hikaru volvía a gritar, asustando a gran parte de las jóvenes que pasaban por ahí_

_-Hai, hai… U.u-_

_Fin flash back._

-Era una acosadora-

-Y también cuando…-

_Flash Back (otra vez)_

_-Hikaru ¿podrías ayudarme a llevar esto?-_

_Ella cargaba una gran caja que le había mandado traer Kyouya _

_-Claro Haruhi, vamos hacia…-_

_-Auch!...itai… ¿porqué lo soltaste?... ¿Hika…?-_

_El joven se encontraba mirando por la ventana, Haruhi comenzó a contar……1……2……_

_-¡QUIEN SE CREE ESE BASTARDO!-_

…_3._

_-¿Bastardo?...- ella decidió ver también por la ventana - etto Hikaru-_

_-Ahora verá ¡ESO SOLO PUEDO HACERLO YO!... suéltame Haruhi, debo enseñarlo a ese tipo-_

_Su rostro mostraba cansancio, así que viendo que era la única forma se dispuso a jalar la oreja del chico_

_-Baaaaasta-_

_-Hayayayayayay! Mi oreja… ¡Se supone que debes apoyarme Haruhi!-_

_Una vez su vista estaba puesta en ella, prosiguió_

_-Cálmate-_

_-Pero míralo…- los dos volvieron a mirar por la ventana - ¡SUELTA A MI HERMANO IDIOTA PERVERMHPHMPHMPHHMPP!_

_-Shhh, te van a escuchar-_

_-¡MPHHHMPPHMMHPMHPPHMHP! (__Traducción¡pero lo está acariciando!)_

_-Y no debes gritar¿prometes…?- él sacudió la cabeza de arriba abajo con rapidez -Hai-_

_-MALDITO INFEMHPPHMHHPMHMPHMHP!-_

_-Te lo advertí-_

_-MHPPHMMHP MÍO, KAORU ES SOLO MÍO, NO TIENES DERECHO A MHPPHHMHP…-_

_Eran las únicas palabras que salían luego de que Haruhi lo comenzara a Jalar hasta donde les esperaba el resto._

_-Ahhhh………-_

_Fin Flash Back (otra vez n-nU)_

-¡estaba demasiado cerca!-

-Kaoru se había cortado, Mizuho-san solo le estaba limpiando el rastro de sangre-

-¡Peor!, se aprovechó de su condición… maldito Mizuho ¬o¬-

-Ahhhh… pero… ¿estás seguro?-

-Haruhi, jamás he estado tan seguro en mi vida-

-Te creo

"_Talvez así sepa que es todo esto"_

-¿Sabes como regresar?-

-Sígueme-

--------------------------------

-¡Takashi mira!-

La emoción que transmitían los ojos de Honey provocaron una suave y corta sonrisa en Mori

-Wiiiiiii-

El pequeño bajó rápidamente de los hombros de su primo para luego correr hacia un caballo de color blanco.

-¿Puedo montarme?-

-Ah-

La respuesta hizo sonreír a Honey quien aún ilusionado montó a toda prisa al caballo

-¿Vienes Kao-chan?-

-No, gracias Honey-sempai-

-Nee, Kao-chan los caballos son amigables y no te van a hacer nada-

Kaoru estaba callado mirando hacia el horizonte, recordando otros momentos en que ya habían estado todos aquí

"_Hik…"_

-Usa-chan te defenderá-

-Mitsukuni-

-¿Eh?... Hai ¡Adios Kao-chan!-

Honey movía su mano en forma de despedida mientras su caballo caminaba tranquilamente delante del de Mori. Kaoru únicamente suspiró y alzó suavemente su mano para despedirse al momento en que mostraba una sonrisa melancólica.

-No debería intentar alejarse de él-

Dijo kyouya mientras miraba atentamente cada reacción del pelirrojo

-Deberías escucharte a ti mismo Ootori-

El sarcasmo con la que pronunció esta frase fue apagado rápidamente al observar la foto de Tamaki y él que mantenía en su repisa.

Abajo, Kaoru sujetaba instintivamente el medallón que tenía en su cuello mientras acariciaba un caballo marrón con una pluma azul enroscada en sus cabellos, éste estaba al lado de otro caballo de igual color solo que la pluma que llevaba enroscada era anaranjada

-Me alegra ver que ustedes no estás separados… no como nosotros-

--------------------------------

-Wiiiiii caballito-

La satisfacción se reflejaba en el rostro de Honey y la alegría de sentirlo a su lado no era capaz de ser definida por Mori. Los recuerdos de los que había ocurrido ayer regresaron a su mente y un tierno sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas

-Kiaaa, para…¡PARA!-

El grito alertó a Mori, el caballo de Honey se había salido de control

-Mitsukuni-

Sujetó nervioso las riendas de su caballo intentando alanzar al que estaba adelante, los gritos de Honey nublaban su mente y el estallido al caer lo hizo más aún.

-It…tai-

-Mitsukuni-

-Takashi-

El menor cogió entre sus manos la pierna lastimada

-Nande mo nai, nande mo…-

Pero la mueca de dolor en el rostro del pequeño decía todo lo contrario

-o///o… Takashi-

Mori había besado cálidamente la herida que tenía Honey, logrando que éste se sonrojara para luego acurrucarlo entre sus brazos. Al momento en que se paraba y comenzaba a caminar Honey se abrazó a él con su rostro aún sonrojado, irradiando felicidad

-Arigatou….-

* * *

_**Ohayou nOn, Wolfie se reporta de nuevo, al menos hasta que Moon-su se sienta mejor **_

_**Moon-su: Wolfie...baja el volumen!!!!-**_

_**Wolfie: O.O!! hai, hai!!! n-nU, bueno... les pondré mejor el video ¿vale? nOn (aparece un video donde está Moon-su, saludando)**_

_**Video:**_

_**Hola lectores de este fic ¿como estais¿les está gustando el fic?, espero que así sea, ya que están por aquí les tengo que comentar que..**_

_**Moon-su: Wolfieee!! te dije que le bajaras!!!!!!! (Wolfie comienza a sudar)**_

_**Video: **_

_**Y pues, no vallan a dejar de leer el fic que se está poniendo bueno, el 14avo capí está muy bueno!!, miren lo que sucede es que Kaoru encontrará a Haruhi y Hikaru...**_

_**Moonsu: WOLFIEEEEEEE!!!**_

_**Wolfie:- hai! hai!, ya termina, ya termina n-nU... eso espero**_

_**Video: **_

_**y pues de eso tambien tratará el 15avo aunque...no debería decirles pero ... Hikaru encontrará a Kyouya y Kaoru en una situación algo... (se apago el televisor y las luces)**_

_**Wolfie¿are? O.o? (atrás de él estaba Moon-su) kiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!!! TToTT**_

_**Moon-su: te dije que le bajes X¬¬... (le mira feo y se va)**_

_**Wolfie: ufff, salvado...**_

_**Moon-su: (desde su cuarto) ni creas que te has salvado, luego hablaremos de eso!!**_

_**Wolfie.- O.O...TT-TT, adios, si sigo vivo nos vemos en el 14avo capítulo (escucha que Moon-su le llama)... ya voooooooooyyy TToTT**_


End file.
